Home Sweet Home
by Burrito Swan
Summary: Emma Swan had just got her true love Killian Jones back from the Underworld before he was whisked off to another realm. Now, the two lovebirds are finally together... and alone. **Inspired by new CaptainSwan 6x01 footage revealed**


_**Just so you're aware, this is something I thought up to take place between when we last see them in 5x23 ("An Untold Story") and the two second footage we saw of them getting kinky on the couch in 6x01 ("The Savior"). (Rated T for implied kinky things, but is pretty fluffy overall.)**_

* * *

"Killian?"

Emma slowed her walking to allow David, Mary Margaret, Zelena, and Dr. Jekyll to get out of earshot. She held onto Killian's hand tightly.

"What is it, love? You don't still feel guilty about my return, do you?"

She wasn't sure she should do this, but Killian's voice in her head urged her on.

"No," she began. "It's just, after everything we've been through—the darkness, Hades, being separated by realms—I just wanted to say something, you know, when we're not in the middle of a big battle, or one of us is facing death, and things are just… normal."

She stopped them outside Granny's and turned to face him. _Were things normal? Things are hardly ever normal here._

"And what's that, Swan?"

She braced herself. That familiar fear, the fear of losing him, was rising in her chest once again. She began remembering the last time she told him those three words, right before she lost him in the Underworld. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, and instead looked towards the floor. She sneaked one look at him, and he used the opportunity to give her a reassuring nod that made all the fear fade away.

"I love you."

He didn't even respond. He just smiled and lunged towards her lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to push herself closer to him, and he used it as an opportunity to sweep her off her feet and lift her into the air. The entire world faded away around them.

He set her down finally. They rested their foreheads on each other for a while.

"And I…" He paused. "…want to thank you. For coming to save me in the Underworld." She let out a small laugh in remembrance of times passed and pulled him in for another kiss, much longer than the first. They pulled away, desperate for air.

"I love you too."

"I know," she said, still smiling. "I just like to hear it every now and again." She took his hand and began leading him down the road.

"Wait, love, are we not going to Granny's?" he said with a look of confusion on his face.

"I think they'll be just fine without us."

"Then…" he said curiously. "Where are we going?"

"My—" She stopped. " _Our_ place."

* * *

"Home sweet home," Emma said proudly as they walked up the steps to their house, hand-in-hand. Emma smiled. This _was_ their house. The house that they were meant to start their future together in after the Dark One nonsense was cleared up. And now it was, and Emma couldn't help but be overjoyed. She turned the keys in the lock, and opened the door.

She walked inside, her hand in his good one. She led him into the kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" she said with a smile, placing her hands on her hips. He smiled at the reference, but dropped his smile as soon as he remembered the circumstances behind his first visit to this house, as did she. He let a smile reappear on his face as Emma let out a huge yawn.

"I think somebody needs some sleep," he said through his smile. Emma didn't even notice she was yawning. "I seem to recall you promising that you'd sleep for weeks once we defeated Hades."

"I'm not tired," she said, recovering from her large yawn. She looked at his face as he cocked an eyebrow and smiled his devilishly handsome smile. "Alright, maybe I am a little."

He took her hand and guided her over to the couch. She allowed herself to be laid down. She felt herself doze off. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Killian kissing her forehead and a single tear falling from his eye.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. _No nightmares._ She saw Killian's face, exactly where it was when she fell asleep. She fully came to and lunged up.

"Wha—how long was I asleep for?" she said.

"Just an hour or two, love," he replied in a soothing voice that calmed her down. She smiled.

"Have you been kneeling there right beside me for nearly two hours?"

"I barely felt the time pass at all."

She lay back down. After further thinking about things, she attempted one of his mischievous smiles and looked up and into his piercing blue eyes. He looked at her with intense curiosity.

"Well, Captain?" she asked after a while, cringing at her attempt to put on the best sexy voice she could. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"I'm a woman on her back," she said with a big grin on her face. "What enjoyable activities should you have me partake in?"

He let out a small laugh before smiling mischievously, licking his lips, standing up, and lying down on top of her, making her laugh a little. He brushed his nose along her chest, up her neck and to her lips, where he kissed her gently. As their kiss intensified, she grabbed his collar with one hand in an effort to pull him closer to her and held onto his left arm with her other. She thought she heard a bang or something. She brushed it off and groaned into his mouth as he slid his right hand from her hair down her neck, over her shoulder, down her arm, past her hips, below her waist and—

 _BANG_

They stopped. She definitely heard something; they both did. Emma turned her head to the right and away from him. The last thing she saw of Killian was his eyes rolled back in frustration.

"The hell was that?" she asked; not expecting a reply, but asking nonetheless.

"It appears we are most definitely back in Storybrooke, love," he said, anger present in his voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's no place like home."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading this fanfiction.**_ _ **I think it's fair to say that September 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016 was the day CaptainSwan fans everywhere died for good… We'll probably end up breaking Tumblr when they actually bang… You know, w**_ _ **hen that footage was released, I, like many, found it hard to contain my excitement and emotions. It started with arms flailing about the place with joy, followed by tears of sadness when I remembered the last time Emma was lying on that couch (mourning the loss of Killian), followed by laughter about Hook's line in 2x09 ("Queen of Hearts") when he claims that he prefers "to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back". I did my best to incorporate some lovely CaptainSwan moments like that into the piece. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
